The Plane Ride That Changed My Life
"Please remove any metal objects you have on you and put them in the bin please" i reach into my pockets and pull out my cell phone,a random key,and toss it in the bin. "now please step through the metal detector" i roll my eyes then step through, the TSA lady just looks at the next person in line i look at my mom who is putting her metal objects back into her pockets, with eyes full of tears "im sorry, but we have to do this. And you know it" i sigh not wanting to hear the truth again "i know" my mom looks at the plane ticket again. "Gate 13, the plane departs in 30 minutes" we start to pick up the pace my mom stops in her tracks and turns around to look at me "i forgot the sandwich" "...what sandwich" i reply "you need a sandwich or you will starve" i sigh again, i really dont want to do this. i never met my dad and i dont want to under these circumstances "they already started bording" my mom says."hurry up and catch up,i'll get your sandwich soon enough" i walk over their dragging my back pack on the floor behind me, and my lanyard saying im a minor around my neck. "hello, are you are minor today? right this way please" a young, maybe 22 year old lady says. i sit down in the window seat in the third row "are you comfortable, we can get you a pillow if you need one" "no....im fi-" im interupted "are you sure? if you need one just ask" "IM FINE" i reply with impatience the lady jumps with surprise because of the sudden volume in tone. then turns around awkwardly my mom runs in the plane with a subway sandwich in her hand. "andy....ANDY" she keeps turning her head back and forth looking for me "im right next to you" she turns her head directly to her left "...oh....sorry. Here" she hands me the sandwich "now call me as soon as you land in san antonio. "ok...i will, just calm down" "call me again when you land in L.A" "OK" i reply, now angry "dont forget to call when you get to his house" "....if he even has one" i mutter "andy....your dad isnt a hobo...." "you dont know that--" im interupted again "i do andy, if he was a hobo i wouldnt send you their" a very pretty flight attendent with blonde hair and blue eyes taps my mom on the shoulder "you will have to go now, we are taking off in 5" my mom looks at me one more time before saying good bye and leaving the plane "are you ready" the flight attendent ask me i just look out the window in silence. the flight attendent starts to ramble on and on about what we do if we crash, im not intrested. im more intrested in my sandwich. i open it slowly to see its a meatball sub, my avorite. i put on my seatbelt and look out the window. i see DFW airport. the last thing i see before my life is changed for the worse. Category:Short stories Category:Skyandbray